


Tonight’s a BAD END Night

by ColMeliCol (Minimum_Writer)



Category: Persona 3, Persona Series
Genre: Gen, Halloween, Illusions, References to Depression, Regret, Suicide, Symbolism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 08:33:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12602552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minimum_Writer/pseuds/ColMeliCol
Summary: It’s Halloween Night. Some may be haunted by ghosts, other are going on journeys to find sugary goodies to fill them up with joy. Ken never does anything on Halloween, all except for this one. And little did he know, it would be his last.(TWO DAYS LATE FOR HALLOWEEN, STILL BETTER LATE THAN NEVER)





	Tonight’s a BAD END Night

October, huh? It was the same month that not only shared the deaths of two of the people who died for him, but also it was also Halloween. Children would become a whole different person, entranced by the sugar that would fill up their entire lives for the next five or so days. Not just that though, some say the dead comes back and haunt those who are unfortunate. Some say countless murders occur over this day.

This day never really resonated with Ken unlike others. Typically, he’d sleep over the night and ignore the sugary goodness awaiting him if he did. Not only was he too old in his opinion, but he was also not taking the chance of being haunted by them. Even if he didn’t believe in ghosts and evil spirits, he didn’t want to take any chances. However, this day he couldn’t sleep at all. Koromaru was sound asleep, nothing was making any sound, and he was comfortable under the bed sheets. Yet something was uneasy, like something didn’t belong. He just couldn’t get this shaky feeling off him.

He muttered to himself, tiredly rubbing his head, “Something is wrong…” He pushes the blankets off and looks at the room around him. Koromaru was sleeping peacefully, nothing was out of order, but it all seemed off for some reason. He walked through his very, very dark room to the door, checking the clock, “Exactly 12AM…” he whispered. The next minute would begin the Dark Hour, so he could get a good look at the situation before anyone knew he was there. He looked under the door crack, seeing bright lights and hearing colorful music. He was confused, surely he had turned off the lights before we went to bed, surely he had turned off everything before heading to bed, and music? Why were people partying in the dorm? Surely he was the only one who lived in the dorm anyway.

He opened the door ever so slightly, hearing people laugh and have fun. Ken opened the door even more, allowing him to step outside of his room and get a full view of what was happening. He walked carefully down the stairs, trying to make heads or tails of what the situation was. He gasped, seeing seven of his comrades for when he defeated the god, Nyx. He named everyone off in a surprised, yet happy tone. There was, Yukari, Junpei, Mitsuru, Fuuka, Akihiko, and… Shinjiro? But Shinjiro had died on October 4th, two years ago. “Ken! I thought we’d have a Halloween party, sorry we couldn’t notify you in advance. I thought the owner of the dorm would have notified you,” explained Mitsuru.

Ken nodded, “Uh, no it’s fine!” He waves his hands around frantically, reassuring that they all were fine. However, he thought that Shinjiro was dead, maybe it was an actor? How could he still be alive, surely he had sacrificed himself for him. He walked over to the beverage table and picked up the framed picture of the group. He looked shocked to see what it has become, of course, there was the regulars, but then there was the spot where Minato should have been, instead, he was replaced by a rather pretty girl. His face in the picture was torn out, and just that, but Shinjiro was in the picture when he shouldn’t, the time they took this picture was February 14th, long after October 4th. Ken rubbed his head in confusion, it must have been altered in some way.

Ken put it down and looked around him, Yukari and Junpei were arguing as usual, Mitsuru and Akihiko were discussing things with Fuuka, and then Shinjiro was standing in a corner. Shinjiro was holding silo cup, looking down. Ken needed to know, was he really alive? And if so, why would they hide it from him to the point where they held a funeral for him.

Ken walked over to the man with a cup full of a purple, fizzy drink. He guessed it was only grape flavored Fanta and nothing more. He leaned against the wall, looking down at the liquid, “So, you’re alive huh?” He asked the person next to him in a muttered voice. 

Shinjiro looked down at the thirteen year old next to him, “Yeah, why would you ask that?” He raised an eyebrow, keeping his standard, usual unapproved look. 

Ken looked away from the elder next to him, “Guess I forgot?” He bit his lip, feeling Shinjiro’s cold gaze glaring down at him. “I don’t know, I thought you had died. No one had told me.”

Shinjiro finished his drink and walked over to the trash can, just saying to him, “Huh, I thought you and Minako were the guys who visited me first.” Ken raises an eyebrow, who was Minako? And why was he still alive. 

He was about to take a sip of his drink when he heard Koromaru running down the stairs, barking and growling in anger. Ken dashed over to the dog and crouched down, “What’s wrong boy?” He asked. Koromaru jumped up and knocked the cup out of his owner’s hand. Ken flinched, seeing his drink fly out of his hand. Koromaru then jumped in front of the boy and growled, attempting to intimidating the people at the party. Ken immediately scolded the shiba inu immediately, “Koromaru, bad boy.” He puts his hands on his hips and immediately bowed, “Sorry for Koromaru, it’s odd for him to act like that nowadays.” He scratched the back of his head, “I’ll clean it up.”

Ken walked to the janitor’s closet, feeling an ominous presence behind him, he turned around. He almost jumped, but immediately calmed down with a relieved sigh. It was only Mitsuru. “Amada, you don’t need to do that. We’ll clean up when the party's over,” She brought out a cup and offered it to Ken. It was the same purple, fizzy liquid. 

Ken looked over her shoulder to see Koromaru growling silently behind Mitsuru. Ken shrugged it off, mouthing the word, “No.” Ken then took the cup with gratitude, “Thank you Kirijo-san,” he thanked, taking a sip of the liquid. It tasted like a balance of sweet and bitter, kinda like something that would be at a Japanese teenager’s party. Everything got dark, and everything became hazy. He soon felt nothing. 

Ken woke up in his bed, surrounded by letters sent to him with no return address. Saying things like, “I wish you’d just die,” and “He deserves to live instead of someone like you.” Ken raised one of the papers up and mutters to himself. He opens up his grades to see how they were doing, ignoring the party that was going on. Opening his laptop, Ken logs into a website where his grades were being posted. He checks them all out, seeing that he has been absent for a total of eight days in a row. He rubs his eyes and feels a headache coming on. He closes the laptop and walk to the stairs, hearing his companions muttering things to each other.

He didn’t have time for that, he decided to do his homework instead. He walked back to his room and pulled out his text books, however, instead of writing on the paper given, he began to write on his arm. It hurt, but he didn’t mind it. He was bored, yeah, that’s it. Just being bored, as usual. He didn’t have anything else to do with his life, of course, he couldn’t have anything to do in life. He was left behind, all because of his age. No, not just that, but maybe because of the loss he caused. He watches the blood trickle out of his marks for some reason. It felt satisfying, and he was going to continue, but once again, Koromaru runs in and knocked the pencil out of his hand. “Koromaru!” He scolds, he had been like this for the past eight days. Consistently stopping him from certain things, yet today was stranger than any other days. 

Koromaru whimpers and walks out, looking at Ken as if he was trying to help him yet failed. Ken grunted and shooed the dog out of his room. He tried to continue his homework, but it all couldn’t come back to him, and he eventually lost all motivation to do something. As usual.

Ken sighed and walked back outside to the balcony, seeing everyone talking in a group as usual. He was about to go down stairs when he checked the time. “12AM?!” Ken was shocked, was the Dark Hour still happening? I mean that must be the case. He was about to walk down stairs to notify everyone of what was going on when his headache came back.

He held his head with his blood stained hands, allowing the crimson to stain his caramel colored hair. He began to groan in pain as the headache began to take its toll. Kids suddenly walked into the dorm with all of them singing. Ken was in too much pain to notice them as the kids began to walk upstairs and begin to surround him.

The other members of SEES follow, listening to the kids sing a joyful song.

That’s when Ken began to sob and the kids continued to sing. The other members of SEES began to surround him in a caring tone, wondering what was going on. As if they were a family, something Ken had long forgotten about.

The kids began to sing something, something familiar. Something that he could hear people telling him, something that was familiar to the notes he would receive.

“And so we’ll bring ‘that boy’ to his knees instead!”  
“And bring the one we need, “him,” back from the dead!”  
“The fake one right here, the real one at the core…”  
“We’ll change our fates as we give this last ‘encore!’”  
“So it’ll be our little secret from ‘him’ alone…”  
“And escape back to our true world all on our own.”  
“The seven of us, at last in the light….”  
They all sang, they all sounded like what he hears. What they tell him. These kids, these kids are insane, they couldn’t be real. They couldn’t be replicating what they tell them. Of course! He knows why, because nothing is real.  
Nothing is real…  
Nothingisreal…!  
Nothingisrealnothingisrealnothingisreal!!!  
That’s all that his mind thinks as tears leak from his eyes. It’s all replaying in his head, his entire life flashes before him. Everything that he had done wrong. Everything bad that has been caused by him. 

He giggles a bit, causing every member of SEES step back in confusion and fear. Ken then stands up, giggling a bit more, before yelling in a singing tone, “We’ll have such a glorious night!” 

He laughs, his tears were falling down faster and faster, before running into his room, grabbing the pencil he used to hurt himself with. Every SEES member followed him, the kids began to sing once more, singing out everything Ken was thinking. 

“Finding out the truth all this time, the lead demoted to a fake could only cry!”  
“Betrayal at hand, was all in the plan, the pieces in place on this bad end night!” They sang out. Ken was dodging every attempt of his ‘family’ trying to restrain him. Ken was delirious, laughing maniacally and crying like a bastard. It’s all his fault. It’s all his fault Shinji died. It’s all his fault his mother wasn’t alive. Everything is his fault. 

“And the crazy lead drowning in madness now, wishing for the page to let him take the final bow.” Everything was coming back to Ken, the scenery was fading. The kids, SEES. The purple liquid revealing to be some sort of alcoholic beverage, the pencil revealing to be a box cutter. The dark black stained sky was turning into an orange painted scenery. 

“But time’s running out! No one can mend! The story repeats itself-“ the kids continued to sing, signifying that it will always happen. It will come back to haunt him. Everything will, unless…

“I found the end.” He whispers. Ken dashed down the stairs, SEES disappearing one by one, starting with Mitsuru, Fuuka, Junpei, Yukari, Akihiko, until there was only Shinjiro. 

The kids followed Ken as well, disappearing in time with Ken’s comrades. Until it was just Shinjiro and Ken, Ken standing in the middle of the door, laughing and crying like an absolute maniac. Shinjiro began to talk something into him, trying to calm down his behavior, “Just forget about all the lies we made for you, go back to sleep forget all your memories. Repeat it again! The last performance!” He screamed out, running up to Ken in an attempt to restrain him. Koromaru ran down and dashed up to Ken protectively, wanting to save him from something that Ken knew was far past saving him from.

Ken began to stop laughing, shake, and raise the knife in the direction of his heart, ready to plunge it in ever so deep in it. “I’m sorry. Hopefully I’ll see you there as well. Mom too.” He whispers, tears falling down his cheek like a waterfall. Before Shinjiro could get his hands off the pencil, or should I say, box cutter, he disappeared. The sun began to rise finally in time, and he came back to reality. 

Koromaru was so close to knocking his hand away, yet before he could do so, Ken mutters with a smile and a tear running down his cheek, “Happy Halloween.”

November 3rd, 2011:  
MIDDLE SCHOOL STUDENT SUICIDE  
Middle school student Ken Amada was found dead in his dorm yesterday. His cause of death is suicide. Within his dorm, he has been living alone with a dog. When we found the body, the dog refused to leave the kid’s side.!In the building are many bottles of sake, suicidal notes, and blood. We have determined that this was a suicide and no further action will be taken place.

**Author's Note:**

> For those of you who don’t see symbolism:  
> Forever 12AM: It’s means two things, midnight is the witching hour, and everything bad happening to him typically occurs during 12AM Dark Hour. It could also be a reference to his delusions.  
> SEES: The people that care for him and he cares for  
> The Fizzy Drinks: Drinking  
> The Letters: Suicidal Thoughts  
> Bad Grades/Attendance: Neglection  
> The Pencil: Cutting  
> The Kids: His consciousness and/or feelings  
> Minako and Shinjiro: Shinjiro’s is obvious, as that’s one of the people he wants to see most. I had no idea had to incorporate Ken’s mom and Minato into the story, so I just incorporated Minako as some sort of representative for both.  
> All the events: He’s being haunted by his regrets, so he’s being driven insane by these, ultimately leading up to his suicide.
> 
> Hopefully this helps you understand better!


End file.
